Silent Thoughts
by livedadream
Summary: Bella is in a mental hospital and she doesn't speak why?
1. Chapter 1 Horror

**First Fic hope you like... I own nothing of Twilight  
**

**Chapter 1**

Horror

Bella's POV

I just looked out of the window like always; I haven't talked in 2 years not since the night they died. I have no family. Uncle Tom and Aunt Jenna put me in Seattle asylum after that night and they haven't visited since I don't think of them as family no more.

The thunder sounded outside I hate thunder it always reminds me of that night...

_Flashback:_

_The door creaked, i was scared i wasn't sure what to do i stood up i franticly ran around the room looking for a place to hind i finally decided on hiding under the bed and pulled out my phone and called 911 and told them to listen. The door swung open in ran my mum. She ran around the room like i did but it was too late for her as the figure pushed open the door with a glistening knife in hand!_

"_Please no!" She begged. But the figure didn't listen he just plunged the knife into her gut. She fell to the ground in pain. The figure pushed her onto her back and kneeled in front of her._

"_Why?" She asked._

"_That's my secret." He said and then he finished her off with five more stabs into her and the last one in her heart. I gasped and he heard me and walked towards the bed. I moved closer to the wall but he bent down and pulled me out by my hair, i screamed with pain and fear as he pulled me out from under my bed. I finally got a look at my killer; he had blonde hair pulled back into a low pony tail and gray eyes. He saw the phone i dropped and stamped on it, then plunged it deep in my gut. It was a sharp friary pain. Then all i can remember was getting thrown to the floor and the distance sound of sirens before i blacked out._

_End of flashback_

"Bella come back it's not happening, wake up." I heard a musical say to me.

I opened my eyes to meet a pair of golden ones.

**So What did you think??? please review**


	2. Chapter 2 Strange

**Second chapter hope you like, in Carlisle's POV.**

**Again I own nothing unfortunately ****:(**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

Strange

Carlisle's POV

Me and my family were now in Forks and I was going to go and work at the Seattle asylum. I knew was going to get a case that was especially hard. It was a girl called Bella who hasn't done anything in 2 years since she apparently watched her mum die in front of her and get stab as well and they never caught the person who did it. She hasn't spoken, she used to have to be forced fed but she stated to eat by herself after 2 months but that is all they have accomplished with her.

I arrived at the hospital at 8:30 to start the tour and get given my charts for my patents and get equated with the other doctors here.

It was during the tour that it happened. They were about to Introduce me to Bella, (they were telling me that today was probably hard for her as there was a thunderstorm today and it always caused some problems for her as there was a thunderstorm that fateful night 2 years ago.) when we heard the screaming and we all ran to her room she was on the floor curled up screaming. The other doctors told me she was reliving that night. We got her on to the bed and she stop screaming, she was just silent, the other doctors told me to talk to her and tell her she wasn't there.

"Bella come back it's not happening, wake up." I said to her and she opened her eyes she had deep chocolate brown eyes and wavy brown hair and a heart shaped face.

She got up and went to the window stood there and just stared out of the window.

"What is she doing?" I asked one of the nurses that were in here.

"What she normally does, just staring out at nothing just watching the world go by. She doesn't do anything apart from eat, sleep and stare at nothing. She doesn't leave this room. Poor girl has no family well none that want her. Her aunt and uncle dropped her off here and haven't come by since."

I stared in shock, this poor girl has no-one at all and way would her aunt and uncle never come by and see her she probably needed a family I wander if I can get through to her maybe I should bring Edward and see if he can read her mind maybe Alice could help and Jasper definitely he could open up her emotions. Hmmm… I wonder.

The rest of the day past and I got too meet my other patients and help them a bit. When I got home Alice came up to me.

"Try to get through to her first before you bring any of us I've seen it you'll bring too many of us and she'll get scared. You try by your self first then take Edward, then me and Jasper. But I think just Edward will do I have this feeling." And with that she was gone as always being cryptic. But it didn't matter I went to find Esme and tell her about my day.

* * *

**Well what did do think??? Review**


	3. Chapter 3 Edward

**Again I wish but I don't own anything to do with twilight S.M does. Anyways enjoy :D**

**Chapter 3**

Edward

Bella's POV

Dr Cullen comes everyday to talk to me and he talks about his family mostly. He has 5 adoptive children Alice, Emmett and Edward Cullen and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. Jasper and Alice and Emmett and Rosalie, poor Edward is by himself. He is also has a wife named Esme.

He always comes everyday to see me and I don't want him to, why can't everyone just leave me alone? Why don't they get it? I just want to die and be with my mum Renee and my dad Charlie, there both at peace why can't I be at peace with them? Why?

Today he said his son Edward was coming because he is interested in being a doctor as well and he thinks it would be a good experience for him. He said he'll bring him to meet me, I don't care at all. I just sat on bed and looked out the window like always and looked at the green.

My mum and dad always used to take me to the park for a picnic every Sunday in phoenix as a family thing, looking out at the green reminded me so much of those days the laughing the jokes the water fights when I was little. God I missed them so much.

I was pulled from my thoughts with a knock at my door I already knew who it was before he said anything.

"Bella it's me Carlisle. I brought Edward today, we thought we would come and say hi." He said stepping into my room. Today I decided to actually look at him, I have a few times he had blonde hair and normally golden eyes but I noticed that his eye colour changed every so often at the beginning of the week his eyes were topaz but coming to the end of the week they started to go dark normally going black. I also noticed that when he would touch my hand he would have a very cold touch it was like he was freezing I actually think he was.

They walked over to me and I looked at them I saw Edward and he was with out a doubt the most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes on he had bronze hair that was messy and had a very boyish built to him and probably a six pack beneath that blue button up shirt of his that was open to reveal a grey top underneath. I realised I was staring and turned back to my window as they came and sat on my bed. Edward sat next to me I looked over to him and made eye contact, something I have never done before to anyone and felt like something went through us and I looked down and I saw he touched my hand and I felt like a shock went through me, I pulled my hand away and went to stand next to my window. I looked back over at him and saw he had a frustrated look on his face that I did not get. So went back and looked out of my window to the green.

Edwards POV

Carlisle decided to have come along to the Asylum today to see what this Bella was thinking. He really wanted to get through to her for some reason I didn't get. Alice was excited about me visiting her and was blocking out her thoughts singing all of the High School Musical Songs in different languages which was working it was so annoying.

"Edward, be careful, okay?" He said as pulled in. "She is very fragile and does nothing."

"Yeah, you've told me before." I said as we climbed out the car to the hospital.

As we were walking to her room I got pictures of her from Carlisle's head. With her doe like eyes and heart shaped face. She looked quite beautiful and really innocent. We reached her door and Carlisle knocked before he entered. When he opened the door I saw her sitting on her bed staring out of the window at the green outside. She looked even more beautiful that in Carlisle's thoughts when Carlisle told her I was here she looked up and stared at me, her eyes widened and she stared at me, as she realised she was staring she turned back to the window. We made our way to her bed and I sat next to her she looked up at me and made eye contact.

_That's the first time she has made eye contact with anyone… _Carlisle thought though I scarcely heard him as I was too busy looking at Bella. As soon as her eyes made contact I felt something pass between us. As if she felt it too she broke contact with me a looked down I mow realised I touched her hand and I could have sworn I felt a shock go through me. She felt it too I swear because she pulled away and got up and went to the window.

_Wow that was the first time, hmmm... I wonder if he could help more often…_he thought

"Why is she staring out of the window?" I asked Carlisle in whisper so that she couldn't hear. He looked over at me.

_What she always does just staring out of the window, at that green. Why what is she thinking…He thought to me._

"I can't hear her at all nothing just blank!" I said so low hat she couldn't hear me, with a frustrated sigh.

_Wow, interesting…_that was his only thought.

Carlisle had to go and check on some of his other patients; I decided to stay here and look after Bella.

**A longer chapter I think, like always Review.**


	4. Chapter 4 First Words

**Sorry it took so long to update but, been busy with school and such.**

**Anyways this is going to have 3 POVs just to warn you **

**Disclaimer: I wish I did own the Twilight Boy's but I don't; hope you enjoy **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

First words

Bella's POV

Every day since Carlisle first bought Edward here he has come back and talked to me telling me stories about his family. I have to say Emmett sounds like a 4 year old.

He has come all this week and I can't wait an-till his visit today.

There was a knock at my door, I turned around from staring out the window to see Edward though it wasn't Edward it was Carlisle.

_Maybe he's coming in a minuet. _I thought to myself.

"How are you today?" Carlisle asked me I didn't answer, I never do I just stared at the door waiting for Edward to show up.

I waited 10 minuets before I really wanted to know so I did something I haven't done in 2 years…

I opened my mouth and said "Where's… Edward?"

Carlisle just looked at me in shock.

Carlisle's POV

I couldn't believe it she has finely talked 2 words but that is so much better than not talking at all.

"Umm…he's working on finish a school project he'll be here tomorrow. But I will tell him that you asked about him." I said. She just nodded at that then went back to stare out of the window.

That night I couldn't wait to get back and tell Edward that she had talked today and that he had missed it.

When I got to the house I could tell that he wasn't back from hunting yet with Emmett, Jasper and Rose. So I went in to the living room to wait for them, but Alice came running up to me.

"Oh. My. God. She talked I didn't see it happening it was a last minuet dissension, Edward is going to be so happy." She sang and danced around the room, that's when Edward and the others came back from hunting and Esme came down from her study, when they came in to the living room and saw Alice dancing away with that far away look in her eyes when she's looking into the future they all new instantly that something good had happened.

Jasper went over to calm down Alice because he was almost dancing around the room too and Esme came and sat next to me Emmett and Rose took a seat across from us. Edward just looked at me.

"So why is Alice blocking me from what she is seeing? And why is she dancing around the room?"

Everyone turned to look at me whilst Alice pulled out of the future and sat down with Jasper on the love seat.

"Well to why she is blocking you I have know idea you'll have to ask her and to why she is dancing well she's just happy because Bella said her first words today."

Edwards POV

When we walked in to the house Jasper got hit with over whelming Happiness and I got bombarded with Lady Gaga songs in all different Languages. So we made our way to the Living room to fine Alice dancing around with the far away future look in her eyes still blocking me with Lady Gaga and 'Bad Romance' in Spanish now…

_Deseo su adorar Y yo deseo su venganza Usted y mí podría escribir un romance malo…-Alice_

That's going to be annoying for a while; Jasper went over to her to calm her down because he was almost dancing around the room with her.

Esme had joined Carlisle on the couch everyone else sat down around I just looked at Carlisle and asked what was going on then that's when he told me about Bella's first words and thought them to me:

_She turned to look at Carlisle and said "Where's… Edward?"_

I was so happy she finally talked it has been over 2 years and she finely talked though I wish I could have been there for the first time, but still.

"Wow… that's… wow, so Alice what are you hiding because all those songs are getting annoying." I turn to her.

"You will have to wait"

_Soy su ventilador más grande que seguiré usted hasta que usted me adore, los papá-paparazzi _

"Does it have anything to do with Bella, what you are hiding from me?" She gritted her teeth but too late she had slipped

Flashes:

_Flash:_

_Bella coming here with all her stuff with me and Carlisle by her side, she looked really scared._

_New Flash:_

_Me and Bella in my meadow, Bella looked inhumanly beautiful, and then I saw the eyes Golden like mine_

"_I love you Bella."_

"_I love you Edward"_

End of flashes.

I just stared at Alice.

"What! No it can't happen not the last flash." I said at her, Emmett and Jasper grumbled they don't like when we have these silent convocations.

_Edward, that one my not happen it's the less soiled of my visions but the first one is most definite, Carlisle has started to think about it at work but most definitely now because she is starting to talk and he thinks it has something to do with you. Rose isn't going to like it much nor Jasper but he'll do it for me, Rose is going to be a hard one to win over though but she'll be okay after a week of her living here._

I just stared at her.

"But why will I agree to that? I mean… Hello we're Vampires that would be stupid to do."

_God Edward do I have to spell out your feelings for you! You. Love. Her!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Okay not sure if this is the best chapter please review and ideas are always welcome.**

_Deseo su adorar Y yo deseo su venganza Usted y mí podría escribir un romance malo_ I want your loving, And I want your revenge, You and me could write a bad romance

_Soy su ventilador más grande que seguiré usted hasta que usted me adore, los papá-paparazzi_= I'm your biggest fan; I'll follow you until you love me, papa-paparazzi

**And I don't own any of the Lady Gaga songs! I will try and get chapter 5 up As Soon As Possible **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ****–**** SO, SO sorry I have not updated in ages but have had serious writers block then I wrote and rewrite several times. Sorry. I have chapter 5 almost done it should be up by the end of the week.**

**Even after I have this chapter it may continue to be irregular updates because I have my GCSEs to do which will always come first before my fan fiction so sorry again chapter 5 will be up by Sunday I promises anyway here's a sneak peak.**

**

* * *

**

Alice POV

Well we our on our way to see Bella today, Me, Carlisle and Edward. I finally get to meet her. Yay! I have wanted to for a while now.

Edward is still in a grump after what I said last night about him being in love with her, he completely denied it saying he didn't feel anything for other than friendship love. He so does love he's just doesn't realise it yet.

As soon as we pall into the car park I start jumping up and down in my seat with excitement. As soon as the car stops I'm out of the car.

"Alice, calm down you'll scare her if you rush into her room like that." Edward says to me. I swear that boy is going to be so over protective of that girl when she moves in. _And she will, Edward! _He just narrows his eyes at me.

We walk in to the Asylum and something just seemed so oddly familiar about it.


	6. Chapter 5 Alice

**Disclaimer: unfortunately own nothing of Twilight :(**

**Okay so here is chapter 5 hope you like. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

Alice

Alice POV

Well we our on our way to see Bella today, Me, Carlisle and Edward. I finally get to meet her. Yay! I have wanted to for a while now.

Edward is still in a grump after what I said last night about him being in love with her, he completely denied it saying he didn't feel anything for other than friendship love. He so does love her he just doesn't realise it yet.

As soon as we pulled into the car park I start jumping up and down in my seat with excitement. As soon as the car stops I'm out of the car.

"Alice, calm down you'll scare her if you rush into her room like that." Edward says to me. I swear that boy is going to be so over protective of that girl when she moves in. _And she will, Edward! _He just narrows his eyes at me.

We walk in to the Asylum and something just seemed so oddly familiar about it. We walked up to her room and I was just getting more and more excited about meeting her.

When we got to her room Carlisle knocked on her door then walked into her room. She was just sat there on her bed looking out her window, when she heard the door open she looked round to see who it was, when she saw us I saw something flash in her eyes, but as fast as I saw it, it was gone again and felt nothing in its place. She then turned around and went back to staring out of the window again. Carlisle then stepped forward further into her room, me and Edward followed.

"Hello Bella. I bought Edward with me today and his sister Alice." He said in a clam voice to her she didn't do anything just stared out of the window.

"How are you doing today?" she didn't answer just stared out of her window again.

"Carlisle said you spoke yesterday, do have anything you want to say today?" Edward asked. But she just didn't do anything, it's as if all the progress Edward had made with her just went out of the window and it was heart breaking. Edward looked up and nodded in agreement, then went and sat down next to her on the bed.

* * *

**Finally it's up! There you go a bit shorter than I planned but I thought you would like it up so Hallelujah. Can I just say sorry for my spelling sometimes when I type I type fast and make careless mistakes so sorry, but thanks for pointing it out.**

**Any ways enough ramble please review. XD**


	7. Chapter 7 sorry

I am sorry this is an AN, I hate them as much as anyone so it pained me to post this.

Okay I know it has been months, so I am sorry. But every time I came back to it my mind just went blank and I couldn't think of anything to write.

So I want ideas! So if there are any of my loyal readers left message me or leave a review for ideas please so that I can have another chapter up soon!

Thank you xxx


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay I have a slight problem no-one wants to adopt my story which is really sad, okay here's the deal I can't continue this story I have completely lost all inspiration for it as I was originally writing it with my best friend and we were bouncing ideas off each other to write it, but now we are both doing are AS level which really important in England and just haven't got the time to write. So I need someone to continue it I already have the basic plot in my mind, so if anyone wants to continue it I will be willing to give them the outline so all they have to do is fill it in Or I will be willing to continue to write it if people give me inspiration on where I should go next to get to where I want it to go so please PM or leave a Review to say you are interested in adopting it with my outline so all you have to do is make it into chapters or start leaving me inspiration to write it again.**

**So I hope people read this I really do and I love all the fans who favourite the Story or put me in their favourite Author or put on story alert and I am sorry to all of you I hope one of read this =) **

**Livedadream **

**xoxox**


	9. Chapter 9

Hello I know it's been a while.

I have found someone who will adopt my story they are:

**HouseOfAnubisAndTwilightFreak**

They don't know when they will start updating but they have agreed to adopt it.

I hope you will continue reading the story with that author.

Sorry that I couldn't continue this story but I have had a lot going on in my life that I just can't.

Thanks for being great fans

Livedadream

X x


End file.
